


What Is This Thing Called Love?

by JayDeDude



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Carnival, Character Death, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Original Character(s), Plushies, Sad, Technology, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayDeDude/pseuds/JayDeDude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if a guy finds an A.I in the woods?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is This Thing Called Love?

It all started when I woke up.

Oh I’m sorry, I do get ahead of myself sometimes. But it all started about a year ago, when I was born.

I woke up surrounded by trees, I seemed like I was older then I was, well that’s because I was. I sat up from where I laid, I looked around. I saw trees around me, I was confused.

Where am I?

Who am I?

What am I doing here?

When did I get here?

How did I get here?

These were all questions that I thought at the time but I would answer later on. But that’s when I found one thing that I hated that I wanted the answer for. I looked to the side of me, I looked to what was on the ground, and it was a colorless rose. But then a boy walked up to me.

“Are you fine?” He asked me for behind. I slowly turned my head and body to see what/who it was. It was a boy, I observed him staring from the bottom.

He had what I found was a pair of red covers shoes with blue jeans, his shirt was a simple brown T-shirt. I also found that he had brown hair and blue eyes. But I then focused on his question that he asked prior.

“No, I am not this thing called ‘fine’ because I am not a tax that someone has to pay for,” I replied to the male.

“Um, what I meant was if you were feeling okay,” he said to me with a confused face.

“If that is what you were truly trying to say, then negative, I am not ‘okay’,” I said to him.

“Well, what’s wrong?” The male asked me as he sat next to me and I followed him with my gaze.

“I have questions that I need answered, I have found some of the answers of my questions, but one of the other questions that I have not found out the answers is what is my name?” I added to the conversation that the both of us were having.

“Do you remember your name?” the male asked. We sat there in silence for a little amount of time.

“What I remember is, ‘6.7’ and ‘Silvia’,” I replied to his question. “What do they call you?” I asked him.

“I’m William.” The male smiled at me.

“William, means Strong-willed warrior.” I replied with the information that I thought, at the time, he needed.

“Um, Okay. Silvia, why are you acting like this?” William asked me. At first I didn’t know what he meant by that, but then I ‘remembered’.

“My apologies, William, I was not aware that you did not know, I am an artificial intelligence, or A.I to make it easier for you to say,” I answered him, I looked at his facial expressions, they were confused. “What is so confusing?”

“Um, I just didn’t know that I would ever talk to an A.I, that’s all. But um that explains why you’re acting so strange,” William replied to me. “What is the questions that you want answered?”

“The question that is keeps coming up in my database, is, the thing that is called ‘love’ what is this word?” I asked him as I looked at his face. “Why is your face the color red?” I asked William, he widened his eyes.

“No reason, um Love? Love is where you have feelings for someone, romantic, flustered, nervous feelings for a person or thing,” William answered me the best he could to me.

“I am afraid to say, but, I do not understand” I replied to him.

“Okay, I could show you if we could walk back to my home” He seemed to whisper. “If you’re okay with that!” He added with a louder volume of tone.

“Yes, I am ‘okay’ with it, where is your ‘home’?” I asked him, he picked himself up off of the ground.

“It’s not far, I can take you” He offered, with his hand out. I stared at his hand. “I’m helping you up” He told me. I then grabbed his hand and he pulled me up from the ground, he then pointed to my other hand. “Why do you have a paper flower?” He asked me.

“I found it laying by me when I woke up, from my data base, this is the thing that I feel like ‘love’ is related to” I replied to him.

He then started to guide me to his ‘home’

I held on to his hand as we walked, one time I looked up to his face and he it was red again, but this time I didn’t ask, why would I need to? He already told me it was ‘nothing’

we arrived at his house.

“This is the place” He said to me, as he directed me to a seat on what he said ‘couch’, which I followed instructions and sat down as I held the rose.

“Now whoever programed you, must have programed you like a female since that was what they made you as” He seemed to mumble as he pulled out his phone. “Here it is, now listen to this and tell me how you feel” William said to me as he put some things that he called ‘ear buds’ inside my ears, and I heard some sounds play.

“I feel nothing” I replied to him. Then the sounds stopped.

“Okay, how about this then.” He mumbled as he played a deferent sound. The two sounds that I heard sounded like males singing.

“Who are these people who were singing?” I asked William.

“The first one was Justin Bieber, and that song that you heard was called ‘Baby’ and the second was ‘one direction’ and that song was called ‘story of my life’ a lot of girls like to listen to them.” William sighed. “Maybe if we watch a sad romance movie” He thought to himself out loud.

“A movie? Do you really think that a movie would make me understand?” I asked him with doubt in my speech.

“I am sure you will feel something for this” He chuckled. “It is called ‘The Notebook’” He said to me as he played to movie.

___

__

_

The movie was now over, I looked to William and saw something form in his eyes.

“Why are you crying?” I asked him with a titled head. He looked to me.

“I’m not crying” He said to me as he wiped tears from his eyes. “Did you feel anything or understand anything?” He asked.

“Negative, I did not ‘feel’ sad.” I replied.

“But did you understand love?”

“Negative, all of this was a waste of time” I replied to William. “I think I have to experience love for myself to understand” I said, I turned to look at William, and once again, his face was red. “If your face turns red like this, it must not be nothing”

“No-no! It’s n-nothing! But I can’t help you with that, I’m sorry” He said to me. But then I noticed something.

“What is this feeling?”

“What do you mean? What do you feel?”

“I feel weak, I can barely keep my eyes open, and I can barely talk the pitch I need to talk to” I said to him, which he chuckled at.

“You’re just tired” He said to me as he picked himself off of the couch, he looked down at me. “Sleep, you need rest” He said to me. I nodded and laid down across the couch. And before long I was asleep.

I woke up in the night and cracked my eyes open just enough so I can see, I saw William, but I felt that he put a pillow under my head and a cover over me. I didn’t say anything and just went back to sleep.

In the morning I saw William in his kitchen. He then looked up at me from the kitchen and smiled.

“Good morning, Silvia! Come here and see if you like this” William asked me. I then walked up from the couch and sat down on a stool that was on the opposite form William, he handed me a hot drink, but it wasn’t hot enough to burn me. I took a sip of it.

“What is this beverage?” I asked him as I looked in the black drink.

“It’s coffee” William said with a smile. “If you’re an A.I, then how are you in a human body? And how can you drink and sleep?”

“I will have to believe that the people who made me, put a chip or a piece of software inside this females brain, but it seems that all that was in her brain that I can think or feel, is that ‘love’” I sighed as I looked at the blackness of the coffee in my hands. “It was kind of you, to put pillow under my head and a cover over me” I said to him.

“You’re welcome” He smiled as he poured himself a cup of coffee. “Are you hungry?”

“Is the feeling of hunger is when your stomach feels empty?” I asked him looking up from my cup of coffee.

“So are you hungry?” William asked with his eyebrows raised.

“Negative” I replied to Williams question, but he replied to with a sigh.

“So, maybe you have to wait for you to experience love, but for now, do you want to try and feel fun?” William asked.

“How do I do that?”

“Well, there is a carnival tonight, maybe we could go to it. And maybe we could go walking around the city to pass the time” William suggested. “So, do you want to? You don’t have to if you don’t want to”

“No, I will go and experience this ‘fun’” I said to him, I took a drink of my coffee and then put it down on the counter and stood up from the stool. But then I saw William look at me up and down.

“What is wrong?” I asked William.

“Your cloths, there torn up and dirty, do you want some new ones?” William asked me. I looked down at myself, my pants were white but had grass stains and they were torn around the knees. My shirt looked stained as well, but the color before was pink. And one of the sleeves were torn.

“It wouldn’t be suitable to go out in these” I murmured as I looked back at him, he was thinking.

“I have some cloths you should be able to ware.” He said as he went in to his room, he came back with a pair of jeans and a short sleeved green V-neck shirt, along with a pair of black convers. “I’m not so sure that the shoes will fit, but you can try” He said to me as he handed me the clothing. “You can go and change in the guest” He said to me, I walked into the room and put on the items. The shirt was a little big, it tilted to the side to show my shoulder. But the jeans fit almost perfectly. But the shoes were a little loose around the toes. I walked out of the room and stepped in from of William.

“I don’t think the shirt is my correct size.” I said to him.

“No, it’s supposed to be like that. You look great, let’s go” William aid with a smile as he head to the door I grabbed the rose and then followed him out.

“William?” I asked him, and he hummed in response. “Why do you have woman’s clothing?” I added to my question. We stopped walking, we were in silence.

“They were my sisters, she used to visit me often, and I thought I would surprise her with some new cloths, but…she had a car wreck, she didn’t survive” William said with a little stutter in his tone. I didn’t say anything, because I knew that I couldn’t say anything that could cheer him up. So I walked in front of him and hugged him. He seemed surprised.

“I know that whatever I say, it will not bring your sister back.” I said quietly. “But I will say this, I am sorry for your loss” I added. He returned the hug.

“Thank you, Silvia” William said to me. I pulled away from the hug and continued walking.

“Oh here it is” William sighed when he stood outside of a building. “If you’re going to stay with me, than you have to have some cloths” William said to me before smiling again, but this time his smile looked brighter. I then followed him in the building.

There were cloths hanging from organized hangers in the store, clothes of every type. But this store was meant for, what looked like, females. I followed him from one type of clothing to another.

“You and your Girlfriend shopping?” One of the store clerks seemed to ask William, He froze in place, his face turned a darker shade of red, and then turned to her.

“N-no! We aren’t together, we’re just friends!” William said to the woman with nervous energy. And the woman looked back at him through her glasses with a look of doubt and a hum.

“Well, if you two need any help you can always come to me” The woman said to the two of us this time and not just William.

We walked past a few pieces of clothing and as he walked William picked out a few and asked me if I liked them. Each time he asked, I looked at him with a confused look. He grew impatient after a long time in the building, he finally picked out a simple blue shirt with a pair of what he said ‘skinny jeans’ and a pair of grey slip-on shoes. He asked me to put them to see if I liked them. I walked into the little room and tried on the cloths.

“So, how do you like them?” William asked me.

“I think they feel comfortable, and they look suitable. Yes I like them” I replied to him with the cloths in my hands. I gave them back to William and followed his once again but to the ‘check-out desk’

William paid for the items, the both of us said thank you and walked out of the building.

For the rest of the day he walked around, and William showed me the city and deferent types of people, to help me understand more, and as we walked, I held on to my paper rose.

It was night, and the carnival opened.

“This is the carnival?” I asked William as I looked at all of the colorful lights. “It’s so bright”

“Carnivals are usually bright with color” he replied to me with another bright smile. He showed me to the entrance and we walked in, there were games and prizes you could win, well, that’s what William told me.

We walked up to a booth that had some ducks that were going back and forth.

“Step right up! Don’t be shy!” A man that hosted the booth advertised. We the walked up to the man.

“Are you using the old advertiser cry?” William asked the man with a little giggle in his speech. “Um, how much for a round?”

“It’s five bucks for ten shots, if you nock all of the ten ducks down you could win one of these lovely prizes!” The man replied pointing above the booth to show some toy animals that were hanging by the roof.

“Do you want to try?” William asked me.

“I will try to win” I replied to him, he smiled and paid the man. William handed me the gun that you use to shoot the ducks with.

“Now all you have to do is aim the gun at the ducks and fire” William whispered to me. I aimed the gun and shot all of them, it was not a challenge like William made it out to be. For ad price the man said I could choose between a bear that did not replicate the correct representation of a real one. But I chose a strange looking turtle that had a curled tail and red eyes, but I didn’t get it for myself. As we walked off I gave the strange turtle to William.

“Why are you giving me this?” William asked me. I looked to him and smiled.

“Because you like that strange turtle. I noticed those type of creature was in your house, and I knew that, that turtle was like those creatures because of the product tag, it said ‘Pokémon’ and those creature had the same name as that product” I replied to him, he then gave me smile, but this smile, made me ‘feel’ something, all I could describe it as was, warm.

“Oh! Um…Do you want to go on the Ferris wheel?” He asked me as he pointed at ad big ride that was in the shape of a wheel that was going counter-clockwise.

“I will try something new” I replied to him. The both of us walked over to the line, it wasn’t long, and we walked up to the seat and sat down, and waited for other people to sit in the seats. It took about three minutes before the ride to start to move.

“William? Can I ask you a question?” I asked him with my hands in my lap.

“Yeah, what is it?” He replied to me as he held the Pokémon product by his side. I paused to look into his eyes. I never noticed his eyes like this before, I take a minute to talk. His eyes, they were like glass, so reflective, was his eyes always like this?

“I think I-…” I cut myself off. “I think I like that strange turtle, what is its name?”

“Oh, his name is Squirtle!” William exclaimed with a smile on his face.

“What a strange name” I sighed. “But it is a very good name, it is strange, but it’s good” I added with a smile of my own.

We went on five more rides until it was time to go.

“William, I had a good time at the carnival” I said to him. He looked to me and smiled.

“I did too” He replied to me in a soft tone. He walked up to his house and we walk in. He sits down on the couch, with Squirtle laying on his chest. Just before I walked another step into the house, something in my head feels, strange. I sit on a seat that is next to the couch.

“What’s wrong?” William asked me with ad concerned look.

“What? Its fine, I’m just tired” I replied. I don’t want him to worry.

“Um, Silvia?” William quietly said with weighed eyes. I hummed in response. “I’m afraid I have to go somewhere tomorrow, and I won’t come back. Do you have anyone that you can stay with?” William added to his question.

“I do” I replied with a blank expression. “Is there anyway I can come with you?” I asked him.

“No, I’m afraid you can’t. I’m going to a family reunion, and I’m staying there” He said to me with a smile, which I mirrored. “Anyway, I’m going to bed” He said ads he picked himself up along with the little turtle and started to walk to his room. But then paused and turned to me. “…Goodnight” His voice was tired and low and sounded like he was about to yawn, he continued to walked to his bedroom.

“Goodnight, William” I replied with a smile. I sat on that chair and realized something.

The scientists wanted me back. It is about 3:00 am, I grab my paper rose and headed to Williams room.

I see him curled up on his bed, holding the little strange turtle close. I smile.

“Thank you William, for everything, but, thank you for showing me what love is” I sigh in the air as if he can hear me. I smile and hold the rose in my hand. “I…I want you to have this” I say ads I softly put the rose on the bedside table. “You’ll see it in the morning, hopefully you’ll have a safe travel. But, Goodbye, William” I say with a smile, but then I notice an envelope, I look at it and it had my name on it. I take it, smile. I look back at him, I walk out the door and follow the signal to a lab. But before I get into the building I read the letter.

Silvia.

By the time you read this I’ll be gone. You see, the reason why I didn’t act too strangely at the fact that you are and A.I is because nothing can surprise me after what I have been through. I have a very rare disease that kills the heart at any moment, there is no cure. But the doctors did say when I was going to die. That’s why I was walking in those woods, because so I could clear out my headed. I’m so glad I met you, but I’m so sorry I couldn’t be the ‘strong-willed warrior’ for you, can you just promise me this? Can you be the warrior that I never was? But, don’t be sad, I’m going to see my sister! I’ll be happy, can you be the same, for me?

Thank you, for everything.

-William

Tears started to fill my eyes, they dripped on the paper one-by-one. But then a smile grew on my face.

“I will” I whispered into the paper ads I held it close to my chest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first original work, so feel free to tell me if it stinks, or what I need to work on ;) But I hoped you enjoyed it! (Or cried at it)


End file.
